A Job For Tris
by Maryannah
Summary: Tris is a Dauntless member, but has to do something in Abnegation. There, she meets a boy, who seems different to her than any other boys she has ever known.
1. First page

**_A JOB FOR TRIS_**

**_by_**

**_MARYANNAH_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent. The owner is the amazing writer Veronica Roth, who I deeply admire._**


	2. Arrival

**It all starts in Tris' point of view.**

It has been a few months since the initiation has finished and I just turned 17. Max tells me, that he wants me to do something for him, so I am right now on my way to his office. He wants me to visit Abnegation, because there seem to be a few conflicts between Abnegation and Dauntless. But I feel a little uneasy with the idea of me visiting my previous faction.

As I arrive to his office, which is quite dark, I sit down. He starts:

"Your job is to visit Abnegation. Go to big building with spikes, or whatever it's called. There, you say you come from Dauntless and that I sent you. They will be expecting you. Eric will escort you to Abnegation building, because we need to be sure there are no complications in your arrival."

I nod and ask if that's it.

"Yes. You leave in 10 minutes. You will spend a few days to weeks in Abnegation. You will get your own house. Your stuff is already in your house there."

"Okay, got it." I say, turn around and walk away. I go to the Pit, to say goodbye to my friends. Christina tells me to bring her a souvenir. Will doesn't want anything and Uriah just said: "Come back as soon as possible, because I will miss talking to the only sane person here. Besides me, of course."

After that, Eric escorts me to the train. Max and I have kind of connected jobs. Half the time, I work in the control room, but when I don't, I work in an office. I am kind of his consultant. He doesn't seem as bad as he did at first. I can't say the same for Eric. He is still the same asshole he was when I got here.

When the train leaves, I sit down and Eric sits down too, right across from me. He decides to start a conversation, which I don't really want to have.

"Looks like you are going back to Abnegation. I wonder if they will accept you after you left them. You can always have me tell them that you're still a Stiff." He lets out a laugh and then scratches his cheek.

"Look who's talking. But you know what't the difference between us Eric?" I say. He raises his eyebrow. "Your faction probably paid Dauntless to take you, because you were too stupid for them. Didn't want the word of having someone stupid in their faction spreading around."

He stayed quiet for a few minutes but soon started talking again. I roll my eyes and try to ignore him. But I can't.

After a few minutes, we get to Abnegation. We jump off the train and head toward The Hub. It's the 'bulding with spikes' as Max called it.

We walk inside and there's a woman behind a counter. She has short, Abnegation-length blonde hair and she's wearing grey clothes. A Stiff as the Dauntless would call her. I introduce myself by telling where I come from and what I'm doing here. I also tell her that Max sent me and that I was expected. She nods and tells me to follow her. But before I follow her, Eric shouts after me.

"Say hi to your family, Tris." I know that he is mocking me. And of course, I am not the kind of person who will let to be mocked. I, of course, shout back:

"At least I have a family. Your family probably commited suicide because they couldn't stand your ugliness everyday." I wink at him to add to his irritation.

"Have you ever taken a look at you?" he says but I reply "I didn't have to. I have you to remind me that there's no one uglier alive on this planet than you." I smile at Eric and then turn around and roll my eyes.

Lots of people turned around and watched us. Some were even staring at me because they don't say anything like that in Abnegation. But because I'm Dauntless, I'm allowed to say that. In the crowd, one particular person stood out. I don't know what it was about him, but he was different. All of the other Abnegation members were shocked over what I just said, but he seemed... _amused?_

It's very strange. Of course, my eyes stay on him just for a second, not longer than they stayed on anybody else. But I'm sure he noticed I was surprised, because his face turned into a mask. He was serious. I just walked into the elevator after the woman and she pressed the button to go up.

I'm back.

* * *

_So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?_


	3. Meeting

**Okay, I decided to continue this story, but I'm very unsure of it. I hope you like it and please review. I want to know what you're thinking...**

The woman is very quiet and I have no desire to speak either. It's not uncommon for Abnegation and Dauntless to not speak to each other. Abnegation always thought Dauntless were rude and that they have no manners. They are selfish and well, they have no self-control. For example, running. Dauntless run, Abnegation don't. Running is a very selfish thing to do. But when I run, I feel free. I feel more like me and that's why I love Dauntless.

The elevator door opens and the woman steps outside. I follow her through some halls. Then, she stops by the office of the Abnegation leader, Marcus Eaton. She knocks and waits for a reply. She walks in and motions me to follow her. She tells him who I am and she walks out.

Marcus Eaton is tall, has muscles and there's something about him that says, don't mess with him. But otherwise, he seems okay. My father and Marcus are good friends. I wonder where he is right now.

"Hi. I'm Marcus Eaton." He says and extends his and for a shake. I shake it and say

"Tris." I just hope he doesn't recognize me from the choosing day.

"Max told me that he is going to send someone he trusts to Abnegation. As you probably know, there have been a few conflicts between our factions. Aren't you young to be dealing with such an important matter?"

"Age doesn't matter in Dauntless. All you need to worry about is doing your job and I'll worry about doing mine. Anyway, aren't you a little too curious for Abnegation?" I say a little too harshly. That's not a good way to talk to someone, if you have something to hide. He'll get suspicious. I need to calm down. But he, thankfully, ignores my question and sits down. I sit down too and cross my legs. I lean back just like the Dauntless do.

"Tell me more about those conflicts." I say.

"Dauntless think Abnegation shouldn't give food to factionless. They think that people like them don't need food. Now, Abnegation helps people and we won't stop giving food and here's where it gets serious. The Dauntless leaders decided that if Abnegation doesn't stop giving the factionless food, the consequences won't be good. And you're here to find a solution." he laughs, because he doesn't think I can do it. I am, again, underestimated. I hate that

"In order for me to find a solution, I need to visit the factionless. I need to see if they can afford to be without food. If they have enough resources." I say, although I know they have. I just need to make sure myself. Dauntless recently found out that the factionless are planning a war. They want to take over our society. And Max seems to think that I can prevent it.

All I need to do is to visit the factionless, look around, get a feel for their plan, return to Abnegation and try to convince them to stop giving them food. That's it. Not so simple after all.

* * *

I jump off the train and head to one of the factionless safe houses. I will just meet some people, ask them a few things, take a look around and, of course, my excuse is that I will bring them food.

I enter the building and I see how poor everything is. Almost... too poor. I think they were prepared for my arrival. Another reason to feel suspicious. I need to find out who told them, but not now. Now, I need to find evidence that the Dauntless are right. I need to find a way to prove myself to Marcus. I need to prove that I'm not just some stupid little girl who can't achieve anything.

Yep, I'm angry.

* * *

_hahaha I hope you like it. I have an idea how to continue this story, but please review. Should I even continue it?_


	4. Words

**Okay, I think it was about time I updated this story. I would like to thank all the reviewers and followers. I wouls like to thank everyone who favorited and who supports me and wants me to continue this story. I just hope I don't let you down and that this story is as good as you expected :)**

As I walk inside the building, a woman walks towards me who introduces herself as Evelyn. I find her very suspicious. She strikes me as a leader, which I assume that's exactly what she is. She is behind all this. Great, it's best to start with the source of everything.

She shows me around, to the poorest places, introduces me to the poorest people. She is trying too hard to impress me and it's going to cost her. Big time. I hate when people think they can deceive me, but what the hell, I might as well have fun while they're trying like idiots.

After we're done with the tour, I say goodbye and walk out of the building. I walk back, on my way to visit Marcus again, when I hear footsteps behind me and I glance a look behind me. I see a boy, probably a year or two older than me walking behind me. In the short time I looked back, I saw that he was wearing Abnegation uniform, but his body was Dauntless-shaped. He could be easily mistaken for a Dauntless-born. I don't glance a look back at him again, because he would caught me looking at him, even though for some reason, I want him to look at me. Instead, I continue my way to Marcus. I get bored on the way, so I take out my gun and play with it. I know that guns are not for playing, but this walk is a long one. As soon as I get to the building, I put the gun away and enter it.

In the office, I explain the whole situation to Marcus. I explain that there's something suspicious. There's something really weird going on and that they knew that she was coming. I told him how they must be hiding something and it cannot be anything good. Marcus listens to me, completely stunned by what I've collected just by being there for half an hour. He may as well be, because I'm not stupid.

"I guess you would need to stay here for a few days, so I managed for you to stay with your parents, is that alright, _Beatrice?_" What? Did he just... Is this happening?

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"It's your name, isn't it?"

"It depends."

"See, I thought you looked awfully familiar, since I saw you here a few times with your father and well, we also saw each other on the choosing day. You betrayed your faction."

"I did it because I wasn't worthy of Abnegation!" I blurt out, even though anger overwhelmes me. "I did it, because I'm nothing like you all are. I'm not selfless. So, I chose what I think is for the best and to be honest, that's none of your business." I practically spit it out at him, but he only smiles, his eyes turning completely black.

"I see that. You're nothing like Abnegation. You are a disgrace to Abnegation." I laugh at him.

"Whatever. If you think your words hurt me, you're wrong."

"Oh, but no. They are not my words, Beatrice." I look at him confused, but he explains.

"They are your _father's_."

* * *

_Speaking of fathers, mine father snores in the next room. Hahahaha yeah... anyway, I hope you like it and review and favorite. I already know where Tobias and Tris officially meet, so yeah #Excited :)_


	5. Tobias Eaton

**Please review, because it's easier to write chapters when I know what you're thinking. A huuuge thanks goes to everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed. So, I have written 2 more stories for The Mortal Instruments and I am thinking of writing a fanfic for every book I have read so yeah... Anyways, I will write another fanfic for Divergent and it will be published somewhere in the future... stay tuned.**

My father hates me...

The thought of this makes me sick, but I need to stay strong. I still have a mission and I'm sure that I'll be fine. Besides, I know my father. He is probably just hurt. His both children left him. At least I didn't leave him for the Erudite smart-asses.

But I could be an Erudite. My aptitude test showed me that. But when I chose Dauntless, I somehow felt... free? Different? I felt a huge relief, because I knew that I couldn't pretend to be someone I'm not for the rest of my life. Someone selfless and calm, while my personality is wild and completely raging inside me. Marcus and I got into a fight which continued like this:

"You think I care what my father thinks? He didn't visit me on the visiting day, so I stopped caring a long time ago!" I yelled at Marcus. "And you know what? At least Dauntless doesn't _force_ people into being quiet, life-less creatures! The Dauntless may be loud and wild, but at least they accept you for who you are. Unlike _you_!" I spit out at him and Marcus completely loses it.

"You have no right to talk to _me_ like that! Who do you think you are?" he yells and I laugh. I walk out of his office and he follows me. Everyone stares. I wonder if they heard us. The walls are pretty thin. They must have. Marcus grabs my elbow and I turn back to him just to yell, anger flashing through my whole body, so I clench my hands into fists, my knucklesturning completely white.

"Let me go, Marcus Eaton, or you will sure as hell regret it! You asked who do you think I am, well let me tell you this. I am sure as _hell_ not one of your puppets. I treat you exactly like you treat me. Now that you tasted your own medicine, I take it you don't like it? And for the record, I am _not_ some stupid little girl you can manipulate!"

At that, he raises a hand to hit me, but I catch it and turn his wrist, so that it snaps. I kick his knee and his stomach until he is gasping for air. Then, I let go of him. I smile and turn aroung. People just watch us, completely stunned by what I just did. No Dauntless member would ever do that. But I am different. With a big smile on my face, I walk out of the building, heading towards the train tracks. I stay there for hours. I know it was my mother who offered Marcus to stay at my old home. My father may be selfless, but he probably wouldn't do that.

I don't cry, but I feel empty inside. The sun is setting and I see all the beautiful colours. I sit down and my view goes far beyond the train tracks right in front of me, or the trees or the mountains. My view lies on the sky. The beautiful orangey-pinkish sky that's just breathtaking. I have my legs crossed and I just breathe. I am calm. I pretend that I am calm, but I'm not. I feel like a feather in all this mess. A feather in the strong winds of destiny, that is blown away smacking into everything on the way. I don't like that feeling. I feel out of control. Just like swimming in the sea, when suddenly, the waves send you to the rocks and you cannot help yourself, doesn't matter how much you try, you can't get out of the water.

I heard a noise. Someone cleared their throat. I turn slowly around just to see a boy that was walking behind me hours ago today. He is... stunning. I raise my eyebrow at him, which was supposed to mean "What do you want?" but he got the question.

"Hi," is all he says. I swear I could see a faint smile on his face, so I smile back and say "Hello to you, too, stranger."

I turn around to look at the sky again. He doesn't say anything, but I feel his presence here. It's like something warm, something you want to keep around for the rest of your life. I haven't felt anything like that in my entire life. But I might just be imagining it. He was quiet, so I said

"Isn't the sky beautiful at this time everyday? I just wish I could capture the moment and live in it for the rest of my life. It's magical."

I hear footsteps and I realise that he's coming closer to me, but he is still standing. I gesture him to sit down and he does so.

"I'm Tris. I'm from Dauntless as you can see."

"I'm not blind but yeah. I'm... Tobias." He says hesitantly, but I wouldn't blame him. I doubt anybody would ever trust me after what I did today. I acted like a total maniac. Anger took over my body and I wasn't able to stop it.

"My life is so messed up." I blurt out. What am I saying? I would be saying these things to Uriah. My best friend. Or Christina, but it's unlikely that she would listen. I mean, she is great, but Uriah is usually the one who listens to me and is understanding.

"I probably scared all of the people away today. I mean, I am wearing the Dauntless uniform, but I feel so alone. I need at least someone to talk to. And now, nobody will even dare to do it. God, I miss Dauntless." I lay down on the floor and I see that he is looking at me. His eyes are this beautiful blue colour, like I've never seen before. They are beautiful. "What?" I ask him, because he's just looking, saying nothing.

"Nothing," he says, softly laughing. "I have never met a Dauntless member who would regret fighting or missing their friends or being lonely. I thought Dauntless were 'too cool' for that." At this, I laugh. He looks at me confused, but he's still smiling.

"Yeah, I guess not everyone's the same. I thought Abnegation weren't supposed to hit anyone." I say and as soon as the words are out of my mouth, Tobias stops smiling. I see that his smile was replaced by something different. I can't tell why. His face is like a mask. A book I can't read.

"He deserved it." Is all he says. I decide to change the toppic of our conversation.

"So, are you a transfer?" I ask him. He shakes his head and I say "Hmm... So, today's conversation I had with Marcus. While we were still in his office, did people hear anything?"

"Yeah, pretty much everything. You two were screaming at each other like some nuts. I thought you were going to scratch his eyes out. No one stands up against my father." he says.

"Wait, he's your _father_? Of course, you're Tobias Eaton. I've heard of you." I say. I heard of him when my parents were talking about him at dinner. The Erudite published an article about Marcus Eaton abusing his son. I always thought it wasn't true. But now, I'm not so sure anymore.

"Many people have. If you didn't know, my father is an Abnegation leader." He laughs at me.

"Really? That's a pretty interesting fact. Did you know, my father is one too? His name is Andrew Prior." He looks surprised. He didn't know who I was.

"Whoa, what? You are Andrew Prior's daughter? _You_ are the famous Beatrice Prior?" He still looks surprised. I nod at him.

"Well, nice to meet you, Beatrice," he says and I stretch my hand to shake his, while I say:

"Nice to meet you too, Tobias, but please call me Tris."

* * *

_Okay, guys. DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW. I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. I WANTED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER SO PERFECT FOR YOU SO YEAH. I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED!_


	6. Explosion

**Thank you guys for reviewing. I created wattpad and my username is ThatsSoLawrence... I will be posting my fanfictions there also, but here will be my main page. Also follow me on twitter: ThatsSoLawrence**

**I will be going to Croatia the day after tomorrow, so I'll be there for about a week and then I'll go to a Jessie J concert in Ljubljana (Slovenia) so I won't be able to update my fanfictions anytime soon. Sorry. Btw,**

** lola. c. prior : you promised me a virtual cookie if I updated this chapter. I want my cookie ;)**

**Okay, you may continue reading.**

I declined my father's offer and found my own place, the one that Max wanted me to actually have. I called Max and informed him about the situation and he said he heard what happened today. We had a video chat in the conference room. There were cameras in the conference room, so they all saw and heard what I told Max.

Instead of telling him actual information, I spoke in codes like: Hi Max, how's your cousin? Did she arrive there and get you the information you needed?

Of course, Max doesn't have a cousin, not one I know about anyway. The part about arriving there means that he should arrive here if he wants to get any information.

He replied back by saying: I don't know. I haven't seen her anywhere, but sources tell me she'll be here by midnight at the train tracks.

Midnight, train tracks. Time and location. Good, I have everything I need.

I walk out of the conference room and I see Marcus Eaton standing at the other side of the room, I kept my eyes off of him and I continued walking towards the exit. Outside, I met Tobias. He smiled and I smiled back. He's nice and nothing like the Dauntless guys. I take out the note I had in my pocket. A note had an address of my house written on it. I gave it to Tobias and when he looked at it, his eyes lit up.

"Come with me," he says. I've never been to that side of Abnegation, so I don't know where we're actually going. I obey and follow him. We walk in silence all the way to the location.

"Here we are." Tobias says. "Just so you know, you're my neighbour." we both laugh at that. He has a beautiful smile. The one that would make you forget all your problems. After we stop laughing, I look him in the eyes.

"Thank you, Tobias." I say, quietly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"There's no need to thank me." he says. I turn around and walk into my house. I close the door behind me and lean on it. I let out a deep, frustrated breath. A lot has happened today and I still need to find my way to the tracks.

_Oh pull yourself together already, Tris. You were once Abnegation. You lived here for 16 years. The very least you could do is try to remember._ My inner voice is telling me. And it's right. I take a deep breath and walk to the kitchen. I see some food and make myself dinner. Then I set my watch slash alarm clock to wake me up at eleven p.m.

I drift off and it feels like minutes when my watch wakes me up. It says: 11 p.m.

I get ready and before I leave the house, I look out of the windows to check if anyone is outside. Dead silence. No one seen in view. Time to go, I guess. I take the keys and lock the house. I make my way towards the train tracks. It's almost midnight. By the time my watch tells me it's midnight, a train goes rushing by and I see Max jumping off. He lands right in front of me, on his feet.

"What have you got for me, Tris?" he says, getting straight to the point. That's what I like about Max, he doesn't like avoiding any subjects or making small talk. He gets right to the point, no matter what it is.

"The factionless are preparing something. They have set up everything. It was all too perfect, they were all too poor. Something wasn't right, Max. Something is going on and it isn't good. Evelyn, their leader is planning something and I just need to know what it is. We can't let them use Abnegation people who are so naive to continue giving them food. The factionless are growing stronger by minute and-" I say, but stop. The realization hits me like a slap in the face.

"What is it?" Max asks.

"Max, they are planning a war." I tell him. "They don't need food, or weapons. They have everything. Do you remember weapon supplies that have gone missing in the last few months? Well, that must be it. They have been stealing. And now, they have been only waiting until we figure it out. They could be headed at Dauntless headquarters! They could attack any moment! We have to stop them, Max!" My voice rises and Max is forced to put his hands on my shoulders.

"Tris. Relax. Are you one hundred per cent that they are planning this?"

"I can't be, but my instincts tell me-"

"That's not good enough. We need to have proof."

"Max, we're talking about saving lives here. How could a warning hurt them?" he closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath. His hand goes through his hair and he says "Okay. I'll go back immediately and warn them. But you stay here. Make sure you're right. If you are, start warning or evacuating people immediately." I nod and turn around. I start walking back to Abnegation when Max yells after me.

"Oh and Tris? Good luck and try not to get yourself killed." That makes me smile. Max always said I am a magnet for trouble and danger. I guess that's true.

I head back to Abnegation. I am just a few steps away from the front porch of the house that I'm staying at, when I hear beeping. It reminds me of a bomb. And then I realise it is. I turn around and take a quick step forward when the beeping stops when a force knocks me forward and the bomb goes off. I feel hot air and flames against my skin, burning me. I turn around and realize that it was Tobias who knocked me forward. He saved me.

"Tobias. What-" I try when he says:

"We don't have much time, Tris."

* * *

_Is it good enough that it deserves a cookie?_


End file.
